


Guilt...

by Rakshi



Series: Sam and Frodo Drabbles [42]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Sam and Frodo drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 04:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam longs to comfort Frodo... but can't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilt...

Frodo winced and touched his shoulder.

Seeing his movement, Sam lowered his head in sorrow. He yearned to gather Frodo close and soothe away his pain in love's gentle embrace, but he couldn't. His entire being was wracked with guilt. He had not been able to protect his beloved Master from harm. And he would never forgive himself.

"I should'a done somethin' to keep him safe," he mourned.

Months later when he stood alone on the shore of the Grey Havens, he remembered. "I finally did somethin' to keep him safe," he whispered, as his heart broke. "I said goodbye."


End file.
